1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to shuttlecocks used in racquet sport games and, more particularly, to an improved shuttlecock having strengthened fins and a force absorbing nose cone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shuttlecocks for use in conjunction with racquet sport games are known. For example, the inventor herein obtained U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,353, issued on Mar. 23, 2004, for a Racquet Sport Game and Shuttlecocks for Use Therewith (“'353”).
While the shuttlecock in the '353 patent provided for an interesting game, it suffered from being too fragile, causing fatigue failure of one or more of the tail fins and other elements of the shuttlecock, after prolonged use. The shuttlecock of the present invention provides an integrated assembly that is more rigid and forgiving and which may be used in a racquet sports game for prolonged periods of time, without failure.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a shuttlecock that overcomes known problems by providing a device with strengthened tail fin portions and an improved, partially compressible or flexible nose cone, to absorb energy and redistribute forces applied by a racket, or the like, in accordance with the present invention.